1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife, and more particularly to a utility knife combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical utility knives comprise a handle and a knife blade slidably engaged in the handle. Some of the utility knives may further include a knob secured to the knife blade for moving the knife blade inward and outward of the handle. Two typical utility knives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,156 to Kallens et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,578 to Jan. However, only the front portion of the knife blade extends outward of the handle such that the user have to grasp the knife blade when it is required to change the knife blade. In addition, the typical utility knives can be used as knife only and can not be used as screw drivers or hammers. In addition, the typical utility knife may not be used for cutting glass material.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional utility knives.